hibike_euphoniumfandomcom-20200222-history
DREAM SOLISTER
DREAM SOLISTER is the opening theme song of the first season of the Hibike! Euphonium anime series, performed by TRUE. The song is written by Miho Karasawa, with the composition and arrangement by Yuusuke Kato. It was released on April 22, 2015, under Lantis. Track Listing DISC 1 CD # DREAM SOLISTER # # Swag!!! # DREAM SOLISTER (Off Vocal) DISC 2 DVD # DREAM SOLISTER (Music Video) # DREAM SOLISTER (Music Video Making) Lyrics TV Size-version Romaji= Kanaetai koto ga afureteru kara Tachidomatteru hima nante nai yo ne Mune ni himeta akogare wo furuboryūmu de todokeyou Ikou...Kuresshendo no mukō e Tsumazuite mo ī hamidashite mo ī Kimi no neiro wo boku tachi wa matte iru Hibike! Umaretate no yume tsume konde Ōkina sora e ima tabidatou Hirake! Egao wo mikata ni tsukete Hanasanai akirametakunai Genkai sae mo hanekaesu yūki de DREAM SOLISTER |-| Kanji= 叶えたい事が　溢れてるから 立ち止ってる　暇なんてないよね 胸に秘めたあこがれを　フルボリュームで届けよう 行こう...　クレッシェンドの向こうへ つまずいてもいい　はみだしてもいい 君の音色を　僕たちは待っている 響け!　生まれたての夢つめ込んで 大きな空へ　いま旅立とう 拓け!　笑顔を味方につけて 離さない　諦めたくない 限界さえも　跳ね返す勇気で DREAM　SOLISTER |-| English= Because there are so many things I want to fulfill I'm stopping, and I'm not free Let's send the longing that I hid in my chest with full volume Let's go! To the other side of that crescendo Even if you stumble, even if you're forced out, it's alright We're waiting for your tone Sound out! Brimming with dreams of being born Let's set out now towards that big sky Open up! Put a smiling face on our friends Don't let go, I don't want to give up Have courage to repel even limits Dream Solister! Full Version Romaji= Kanaetai koto ga afureteru kara Tachidomatteru hima nante nai yo ne Mune ni himeta akogare wo furuboryūmu de todokeyou Ikou...Kuresshendo no mukō e Tsumazuite mo ī hamidashite mo ī Kimi no neiro wo boku tachi wa matte iru Hibike! Umaretate no yume tsume konde Ōkina sora e ima tabidatou Hirake! Egao wo mikata ni tsukete Hanasanai akirametakunai Genkai sae mo hanekaesu yūki de DREAM SOLISTER Bukiyō de sunao janai tokoro mo Ganbari ya no kimi no kosei dakara Sugao no mama de mō ichido omoi wo kanadete miyou Yume no takuto wa jiyūjizai Hitori ja dasenai oto ga aru koto Kidzuitakara mayowazu Sing! Hajikeyou yo kagayake Swing!! Sorezore no kokoro kasane aeba Ima hajimaru seishun no pureryūdo Todoke! Sekai wo makikomu hodo atsuku Owaru koto no nai asu wo egakou Hitotsu futatsu to fueteku merodi Oide yo koko made oide Tanoshimanakucha madamada foruteshimo DREAM SOLISTER We gatta swing We gonna make you swing!!! We gatta swing, So ever free!!　x2 Marude itazura kaki mitai na merodi Rikutsu janai nda ongaku shiyou!!! Hibike! Umaretate no yume tsume konde Ōkina sora e ima tabidatou Hirake! Egao wo mikata ni tsukete Hanasanai akirametakunai Genkai sae mo hanekaesu yūki de DREAM SOLISTER Hitotsu futatsu to fuete yuku Oide yo koko made oide Tanoshimanakucha madamada foruteshimo DREAM SOLISTER La La La La La　kimi no koe kikasete hoshī yo La La La La La　owaranai ongaku wa tsudzuite yuku |-| Kanji= 叶えたい事が　溢れてるから 立ち止ってる　暇なんてないよね 胸に秘めたあこがれを　フルボリュームで届けよう 行こう...　クレッシェンドの向こうへ つまずいてもいい　はみだしてもいい 君の音色を　僕たちは待っている 響け!　生まれたての夢つめ込んで 大きな空へ　いま旅立とう 拓け!　笑顔を味方につけて 離さない　諦めたくない 限界さえも　跳ね返す勇気で DREAM　SOLISTER 不器用で　素直じゃないトコロも 頑張り屋の君の　個性だから 素顔のままでもう一度　想いを奏でてみよう 夢のタクトは　自由自在 ヒトリじゃ出せない　音があること 気付いたから　迷わずSing!　弾けようよ　輝けSwing!! それぞれのココロ　重ねあえば いま始まる　青春のプレリュード 届け!　世界を巻き込むほど熱く 終わることの無い　未来を描こう ひとつ　ふたつと増えてくメロディ おいでよ　ここまでおいで 楽しまなくちゃ　まだまだフォルテシモ DREAM　SOLISTER We gatta swing We gonna make you swing!!! We gatta swing, So ever free!!　x2 まるで　イタズラ書きみたいなメロディ 理屈じゃないんだ　音楽しよう!!! 響け!　生まれたての夢つめ込んで 大きな空へ　いま旅立とう 拓け!　笑顔を味方につけて 離さない　諦めたくない 限界さえも　跳ね返す勇気で DREAM　SOLISTER ひとつ　ふたつと増えてくゆく おいでよ　ここまでおいで 楽しまなくちゃ　まだまだフォルテシモ DREAM　SOLISTER La La La La La　君の声　聴かせて欲しいよ La La La La La　終わらない音楽は　続いてゆく |-| English= Because there are so many things I want to fulfill I'm stopping, and I'm not free Let's send the longing that I hid in my chest with full volume Let's go! To the other side of that crescendo Even if you stumble, even if you're forced out, it's alright We're waiting for your tone Sound out! Brimming with dreams of being born Let's set out now towards that big sky Open up! Put a smiling face on our friends Don't let go, I don't want to give up Have courage to repel even limits Dream Solister! The clumsy, unhonest parts too Are part of your hardworking personality So one more time with a natural face Let's try to play out our feelings The beat of our dreams is free You can't produce a sound with just one person I realized that, so sing without hesitation Let's burst forth! Shine! Swing! If each person's heart can stack on top of each other's It will begin now: The prelude of youth Reach! Passionately, and dragging the world along Let's picture a future without an end With one, then two, the melody is multiplying Come, come here You have to have fun, there's much more until we're a fortissimo Dream Solister! A melody that seems like it's written playfully Isn't a reason not to, so let's make music! Sound out! Brimming with dreams of being born Let's set out now towards that big sky Open up! Put a smiling face on our friends Don't let go, I don't want to give up Have courage to repel even limits Dream Solister! With one, then two, it's multiplying Come, come here You have to have fun, there's much more until we're a fortissimo Dream Solister! I want you to let me hear your voice The unending music Goes on Videos Sound! Euphonium - Opening Dream Solister 【TRUE】TVアニメ『響け！ユーフォニアム』OP主題歌「DREAM SOLISTER」MV Short Ver.|Short version of the music video Category:Music Category:Theme Songs